multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alkanphel
Alkanphel - also known as Archanfel - is the commander-in-chief of Chronos, the Supreme Overlord of Chronos' Council of Twelve, and one of the most powerful - and yet paradoxically, the most vulnerable - beings on Earth in Guyver. Alkanphel, like all Zoalords, is capable of flight, projection of radiant energy for both defense and attack, barrier shields that can withstand a great deal of punishment, manipulation of the force of gravity, and transformation into a more powerful "battleform" that enhances his standard set of powers, as well as - possibly, but unsubstantiated as yet - granting him access to the powers possessed by the rest of the Council. Early Life Alkanphel was created by the Advents, in all likelihood, somewhere in the realm of 100,000 years ago. He was meant to serve as their general, commanding their armies of Zoanoids, as well as his own Zoalord lieutenants, in battle against the Advents' enemies. However, these plans never came to fruition; on the day that they were to leave the Earth, having completed their experiments, one of them foolishly decided to test the outcome of bonding one of their - to this point unnamed - armor units to one of their creations. The results would live in infamy. The result was the creation of a being that would come to be known as "Guyver"; implied to be a curse or an insult in the Advents' language. This creature was 100x stronger than the Advents themselves could become when they equipped the suits, which would have been all well and good if not for one unfortunate fact: the armor completely freed the host from the mental control of not only Alkanphel, but the Advents themselves. This was unacceptable to their way of thinking; everything on Earth had been designed to be controlled by one of their creations, if not them directly. Even Alkanphel himself, for all his sheer power, was still subservient to their will. The idea that Alkanphel himself might come into contact with one of their Units - and hence become a Guyver himself - terrified them beyond all logic and reason. Even the fact that Alkanphel was completely in awe of them - demonstrating something of a cross between reverence for his gods, and love for the only parental figures he had - was not enough to dissuade them from their chosen course of action. They decided - with the advice of their own ruling government - that they would not only end their experiments on Earth, they would destroy the planet itself. Once Alkanphel became aware of these plans, he acted on his own to stop them. The Advents attempted to stop him, crippling his physical functions and leaving him to drift in space; presumably helpless. This was not to be. Alkanphel, driven by his rage, determination to survive, and feelings of betrayal by those who had created him, transformed into his battleform. Concentrating all his power, he propelled himself through space using the psyonic powers that he had been granted by those that would kill him, he shattered the meteor that they had thought to use to shatter the planet into innumerable smaller fragments. Though some of them did manage to penetrate the atmosphere to cause a minor ice-age, this was a far better alternative than what the Advents had planned. Falling back to Earth, exhausted by the twin ordeals that he had just been put through, Alkanphel was found unconscious by the Zoanoids whose lives he had risked his own to save. In their gratitude for this selfless act, they built a temple for him on what would later become his sanctuary island of Silha. There he slept, unaware of the development of civilization on Earth, and the passing of time without him. However, one day a lone explorer washed up on the shore of Silha. Chronos Once he had come into contact with the man who would become Hamilcal Balkus, Alkanphel decided that he would find the Advents; whether to demand answers for how they had treated him, or to attack them in retaliation for abandoning him, is still not known at this time. What is known is that he sent Dr. Balkus to find and recruit eleven other men like himself, to form the basis of the secret organization that would come to be known as Chronos. The first to be found by Balkus in his search was not a human at all, but another abandoned experiment of the Advents. The creature's name was Waferdanos, and though he possessed great power on his own island - ruling over a kingdom composed of "Subjecti"; plant-based creatures who seem to share some notable characteristics with Zoanoids - he was completely unaware of anything outside its shores. Eager for new experiences, and supremely grateful to the man who had made it possible for him to leave the confines of his island, Waferdanos became one of Balkus' staunchest supporters. Since Balkus himself is so completely loyal to Alkanphel, that loyalty extends to the ruler of Chronos as well. Once Waferdanos had been fully prepared to join the Council as a Zoalord, a process that has not been described in any real detail, Balkus returned to his search. The next men mentioned are those who would become the Zoalords Shin Rubeo Amniculos, and Fried'rich van Purg'stall, in Armenia and Vienna, respectively. It is currently unknown exactly what order the other members of the Council were selected in, or just where any of them hail from. Unknown to all but a select few trustworthy Zoalords, Alkanphel has not completely recovered from the attack that the Advents made on him. He is increasingly prone to periods of dormancy, and is in fact currently experiencing one such period. Whether he will awaken again, or even be given the chance to, had been unknown for a great deal of time. Now, however, with the Supreme Lord of Chronos prepared to return to the stage, things look set to improve for the company. The world before X-Day Before Chronos' long-planned rise to power, Alkanphel was seemingly content to live in the shadows of history, emerging from his seclusion on Silha only to oversee the processing of other members of his Council. One such processing was that of the future traitor, Richard Guyot. This was possibly also where he became aware of the existence of Masaki Murakami, perhaps leading to his selection of the former Proto-Zoalord to become a member of his Council. This, however, is complete speculation. What is known from canon sources is that Alkanphel left Dr. Balkus in charge of the day-to-day running of Chronos in his stead. When he at last became fully aware of the scope of Richard Guyot's treason, and the ambition that his youngest Zoalord had been concealing, he left his sanctuary island and came to confront him at Relic's Point, meeting up and dealing with Aptom on his way there. The ensuing battle destroyed the entire facility, and also lead to the eruption of Mt. Minakami itself. The hidden Relic - one of the few Advent spacecraft left on the planet, and the only one in any kind of flyable condition - was also destroyed; though this happened at the end of the battle, and was an effort to finally terminate the two remaining Guyvers. An effort that would ultimately fail, but Alkanphel wasn't to know that for some time. Once Guyot and the Guyvers had both been apparently terminated, Alkanphel turned his attention to the dying Proto-Zoalord that had fallen at his feet. Knowing that he would need twelve Zoalords to fulfill the plans that he had been working to implement since the formation of Chronos, he took the Proto-Zoalord with him when he left the remains of Mt. Minakami. He likely also took the remains of the Relic with him when he left. The world after X-Day After Chronos became the sole power in the world, Alkanphel's daily life didn't change much, nor did his attitudes. He was still indifferent to the minutia of overseeing Chronos, and content to leave such things in the hands of Dr. Balkus. However, thanks to the presence of Imakarum Mirabilis, he was able to have a much more direct presence among the Council. The remains of the Relic that had survived Mt. Minakami's eruption - however many of them there were after the Relic had been subjected to the force of one-and-a-half Mega Smasher blasts - were taken to Chronos' Dead Sea Plant, there to be used in the construction of a large-scale transport ship called the Ark. However, his health has continued to decline, leading to increasingly frequent - and increasingly lengthened - periods of dormancy. One of these was disturbed by an attack on Imakarum, an attack by Gigantic Dark that crippled the Zoalord and left him in a almost catatonic state. Linked as he was to Imakarum's mind, Alkanphel felt the attack as well. Rushing to the younger Zoalord's side, Alkanphel carried him to the sanctuary at Silha, placing him inside the very same artificial womb that had sustained him for so long, both to heal and to regain his strength. Once Imakarum had been returned to full health, with the aid of the stored solar energy that the Relic had gathered to that point, Alkanphel was once again forced to return to his sanctuary island. For a time, he remained in hibernation. Now that he has awakened once again, and is fully aware of the events that have taken place in his absence, things are likely to start escalating again. Fanon's Veiw The general view of Alkanphel is one of complexity, and given the richness of his background in the manga, this is only fitting. Alkanphel in Warrior Guyver Alkanphel in Son of Mine ('verse) As in the manga, and all subsequent canon versions, Alkanphel is the leader, founder, and co-creator of the Chronos Corporation. His relationship with the other members of the Chronos cabal retains the same distance as it does in the manga, as well as the sheer indifference he has toward the affairs of humans and most Zoanoids. He feels a deep sense of kinship with young Kenji Murakami, however, taking the boy in and protecting him from those who would try to exploit him. Their shared, though less extreme in Kenji's case, circumstances prompted the development of this kinship. This kinship also makes his association with Imakarum all the more simple, since he shares the same devotion to Kenji and desire for the boy's safety as his Thirteenth Zoalord. After the debacle with Luggnagg de Krumeggnik left his former Ninth Zoalord dead, Alkanphel raised Kenji into the role. However, this action was only taken after he had determined the exact cause of what Luggnagg had originally planned to look like high treason. Of course, the fact that the elder Zoalord had also planned for the victim of the plot to be Fried'rich - one of Alkanphel's most loyal Zoalords - was also a deciding factor. Alkanphel remained on his sanctuary island, resting and awaiting news of further developments within Chronos, for almost the full duration of the third story, before returning at the end to hear the reports from Edward Caerleon and Li Yentsui, and to inform the Council at large that X-Day would begin the following day. The beginning of the fourth story saw him giving the order for the X-Day attack to begin, standing atop the temple at Silha. Later on, he appears once more, this time guiding Ingriam to the meeting called atop Mt. Ararat where Chronos announced their intentions to the world. Other Sources Hyper Smasher's Datafile GuyverWiki's Datafile Multiversal Omnipedia's Datafile MyAnimeList's short article Japan Legend's Datafile Warrior Guyver's Datafile Article on Villains Wiki Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Characters from Earth Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists by Default Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Manga Category:True Neutral Characters